honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Glass
Honest Trailers - Glass is the 291st episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Joe Starr,''' Dan Murrell,' Danielle Radford', and Lon Harris. It was narrated by Jon Bailey 'as 'Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2019 superhero thriller movie Glass. The video is 3 minutes 54 seconds long. It was published on April 16, 2019, to coincide with the film's digital/Blu-ray release. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - Glass on YouTube "Well... that happened" '~ Honest Trailers - Glass Script Jon Bailey: '''The following trailer is rated ”S” for spoilers. (all comments for “Honest Trailer - Glass” appears and the trailer starts) '''Jon Bailey: '''From the director (M. Night Shyamalan) whose films make you say “Ooo... what’s happening?” [shows posters for ''Unbreakable, '''''The Sixth Sense and Split], or “Uhh... what’s happening?” [shows poster for The Village, The Last Airbender, Lady in the Water and After Earth], or just “What was The Happening?”... Hot Dog Guy: “'''You like hot dogs, right?” ...comes his new film that will make you say “Well... that happened.” ''Glass'' In a world where Hollywood has turned superheroes into a billion-dollar business, M. Night is taking comic book movies back to their roots: a series of static images from the film showing characters sitting and staring, with seemingly no movement at all. ''In the superhero movie that's so grounded all of the superheroes just lay on the ground and die ''['James McAvoy: (laying the ground and dying) "As his body slowly succumbs to the inevitable, a sensation of cold water spreads through his body."]. Sigh Your favorite Break-a-Verse characters are back like: Bruce Willis, doing as little as you'd expect; Sam Jackson, not doing much at all for the first half ''['Man''' (to seemingly comatose Sam Jackson): "Have you been getting out of your room Elijah?"]; and James McAvoy, doing absolutely everything else ''of James McAvoy going ballistic. ''But when these three finally get together, they'll go toe-to-toe in scene after scene of... intense... therapy! ''['Dr Staple:' "Can you tell me about Kevin's parents?" '''Dr Staple:' "I think you believe water is your weakness." Dr Staple: "I've come to the conclusion that we should perform a procedure on you." Dr Staple: "This is your MRI David." James McAvoy: "You treat people who think they're comic book characters or something." Dr Staple: "I don't approve of how they've handled you." Bruce Willis: "You can't possibly explain everything away." James McAvoy: "Is he crying? Jeez. P****."]'' Was it our fault for expecting something else from M. Night at this point? Because this is a twist we probably should have seen coming. [James McAvoy:' "Why do you all keep bringing me back? I don't want to be here."] Together, they'll encounter the evil Dr Staple, a mysterious shrink trying to gaslight them into thinking they don't have powers. And... she might be right? Cuz that's just parkour McAvoy bounds through the street on all fours. That's PCP Willis bends a metal rod. Also PCP McAvoy upturns a security car. Mmm, PCP McAvoy crawls along a wall with his bare hands. That's a lot of PCP body is thrown across a room. And the super genius plan is to post some YouTube videos? Even if they trend, everyone will think it's just a viral campaign for Muscle Milk Milk ad music. Clip of Bruce Willis barging down a door. Muscle Milk logos appear on screen.. So suit up for the third chapter of a trilogy that may not have stuck the landing, but at least it's an original self-financed project from a true auteur that doesn't feel like anything else in an oversaturated market. But let's be honest, would have been whole better with another big cameo at the end. Willis is drowned in a shallow puddle.. "This looks like a job for Aquaman!" Oh, he's dead. Starring: Willis as David Dunn Dead-In-A-Pool; L. Jackson as Elijah Price Glass Half Not In The Movie; Treat Clark as Joseph Dunn Son of a Dunn!; Taylor-Joy as Casey Cooke Casey Ex-Girlfriend; Paulson as Dr Ellie Staple Hi, I'm Dr. Staple. I Can't Save Your Baby, But I Can Do The Robot. That'll Be $5,000; and McAvoy as Kevin Wendell Crumb James McAvoy's SNL Audition of James McAvoy doing wild accents and characters. for Glass was 'Pass.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] '''''Pass Joseph Dunn:' "Salt Bae your ass." ''David Dunn: "What is that anyway?"'' ''Joseph Dunn: "It's an internet guy. He's a butcher who salts his meat in an elaborate way."'' Oh man! I didn't realize this takes place in the same universe as Salt Bae! What a twist! Trivia * Of all the Honest Trailers writing team, only Dan Murrell liked the film. During the associated episode of Honest Trailers Commentary, Dan tenaciously defended the film against the other writers' criticisms. * The Sarah Paulson/Dr Staple "starring" name is a reference to a 2000 SNL sketch starring Will Ferrell called "Dr Beaman's Office," which can be viewed in full here. * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other M. Night Shyamalan films including 'Unbreakable, Split, The Last Airbender, The Happening and After Earth. See list of Honest Trailers for more. Watch the full Honest Trailers Commentary on YouTube Reception Honest Trailers - Glass has a 97.2% approval rating from YouTube viewers. ScreenRant wrote that Glass was "a prime candidate for Screen Junkies' famous Honest Trailers treatment." The site also noted that the Honest Trailer "takes Bruce Willis to task for his mopey turn as an older David Dunn from Unbreakable, while simultaneously poking fun at James McAvoy for going even more over the top" and observed that "the trailer recognizes that Shyamalan was trying to make a deconstructive and broody superhero movie here, but argues that he mostly ended up delivering one that's visually static and far less intelligent that it fancies itself to be." Egotastic appreciated the Honest Trailer for pointing out that "the film's "grand plan" so to speak wouldn't work in the real world. The viral campaign at the end of the film, meant to be a triumphant moment, would be greeted with everything ranging from a healthy skepticism to outright dismissal." The site also wrote the Honest Trailer's joke about PCP was "pretty great." Joey Paur of The Geek Tyrant said that while he enjoyed Glass, he found the Honest Trailer to be "funny and entertaining." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title Design: Robert Holtby Written by Joe Starr, Dan Murrell, Danielle Radford, & Lon Harris Produced by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr & Max Dionne Edited by Kevin Williamsen Assistant Editor: Emin Bassavand External links * 'Glass Honest Trailer: M. Night Shyamalan's 'Welp, That Happened' '- ScreenRant article * '‘Glass’ Honest Trailer: Well, We’re Not Sure What We Expected '- SlashFilm article * '‘Glass’ Honest Trailer Wonders Where it All Went Wrong for M. Night Shyamalan, Again (VIDEO) '- Egotastic article * 'M. Night Shaymalan's GLASS Gets the Honest Trailers Lashing '- Geek Tyrant article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:2010s Category:M. Night Shyamalan Category:Superheroes Category:Thriller Category:Franchises Category:Universal Pictures Category:Disney Category:Blumhouse Category:Buena Vista International Category:Season 13